A Closet
by HappyPNF
Summary: A neighbor isn't too happy with Phineas and Phineas is clueless why. Maybe Ferb can help. Rated K plus because... I don't have a clue.


*****Hi, umm... this is going to be a short story. I haven't worked on introductions, so I'm going to make it blunt. All PNF characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I OWN NOTHING. All characters are 15.*****

(No POV)

It was another bright summer day in Danville and as usual, the Flynn-Fletcher duo are in the backyard working on some project.

"Hey Ferb, mind if I use the torch?"

Ferb hands Phineas a blowtorch and continues using his impact driver.

Phineas takes the blowtorch and starts welding. Right then, Phineas noticed something peculiar at the corner of his eye.

"Ferb, I thought we are making a Planetdancer 3000 right? Why is there a giant closet in our backyard?"

Ferb shrugs and cryptically tells Phineas, "You'll find out soon bro." and promptly resumes building the frame.

After a couple more minutes of work, Phineas prompted, "Hey, where's everybody else?"

Ferb shrugs again.

"I think you spoke too soon bro."

Buford and Baljeet walked into the backyard. So where's Isabella?

"Hey everyone! It's another day and… why is everyone so stoic? Isn't Ferb supposed to be the only one?"

Phineas soon found out when he got knocked out.

***After half an hour…***

(Phineas' POV)

Hmm… that's a nice entrance or not... A slight throbbing on my head can still be felt, but at least I can see my surroundings. Or rather see my dark surroundings. Why is it so dark? How the heck did I get here? And why do I feel trapped and do I hear some breathing? I experimentally felt around and touched something warm. I immediately recoiled and scrambled as far as I could. I have no idea what is up…

***PAGE BREAK***

Prologue (a couple days before NO POV)

"Hey Ferb, check this out! It's an anti-gravity box! Supposedly there's no gravity in this box when you plug it in!" Phineas exclaims and pulls out a little white box with a small window to see in the box.

Ferb of course was skeptical of such devices. Never trust those ads…

Phineas plugs in the device and it doesn't do anything.

"Hmm… there's power, so that's not the issue. Let me check the manual Ferb to see what it says."

Phineas takes a pamphlet from the table and scans through it.

"Darn! Should have read the fine print. It can only support objects the weight of single popcorn. Come on! That's just not right… Wait a minute. Ferb! I know what we are going to do today!"

Ferb rolls his eyes. Now inspiration hits Phineas.

"Let's create anti-gravity shoes! Imagine where we will control the horizontal AND we will control the vertical! Who said walking on walls wasn't possible? We could be walking straight up a skyscraper or-"

Right then, Isabella walks into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

Phineas was about to continue when Isabella interrupted his line of thought.

"Oh hey Isabella, we were just thinking of what to do today."

Isabella replied, "So did you think of anything yet?"

"Yeah, Ferb and I are going to make anti-gravity shoes so we can walk on any surface whether it's flat on the ground or vertical as a skyscraper."

"Cool!" Isabella responded, although somewhat nervous.

Phineas took the response by face value, "So where's everybody?"

Isabella just smiled nervously, "Oh, uh… I think they went out to the mall today."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah…"

_Flashback _

_Isabella twiddled her thumbs in thought. So what can possibly make Phineas realize who she is? No, not just a friend. Apparently a really good friend is the best word in his lexicon to describe a relationship with anybody. No, he needs to realize that she was way more than just a friend… But how? Isabella decided that maybe the less the crowd, the better would be the start of the plan. Her troop (or rather former troop) are out to the mall today, so that marks out quite a lot of people. Now let's see… there's still Buford, Baljeet, and Irving. Wasn't there some nerd convention today? Yeah, that'll rid of Baljeet and as an extension Buford. So now there's Irving, but she knew that pulling the rug on him was going to be a piece of cake. Seeing that will leave only Ferb, Phineas, and herself, she smiled in self-satisfaction. Time to make some rounds. _

_Isabella quickly dialed up Baljeet's number_

_"Hey Baljeet."_

_"Hello Isabella, how-"_

_Isabella cut him off, "You know there's a convention for talented minds today right?"_

_"What? Where is it?"_

_"It's on the other side of town at the old Broadway theatre, they said-"_

_"Thanks Isabella! I got to go!"_

_One bird down. Two more to go. Isabella decided she wasn't going to call Buford. It shouldn't be an issue. So one more…_

_"Hey Irving, Phineas is sick today."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah… and because he's sick, he needs you to do him a favor."_

_"REALLY?" he nearly squealed._

_"Fetch the kimpaloon for him."_

_"It's all in good hands Isabella. Leave it to Irving!"_

_Isabella smirked when the conversation ended. That was too easy. Now to the second part, what is the second part of the plan? Yeah, go check on Phineas and see what he is doing and somehow talk to him alone._

_End Flashback_

Phineas just shrugged, completely clueless, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to do without them."

"Yeah… I was just checking by… umm I'll be back!" and with that, Isabella left the backyard.

Phineas just shook his head and muttered, "What's up with everybody today?"

Ferb just snorted and went back to working on the shoes.

***A couple minutes later***

Ferb just completed the first pair.

"Care for a spin Ferb?"

Ferb gestured for Phineas to try it first.

"Alright. Wish me luck! Or rather, don't. We don't work by luck."

Phineas snapped the shoes on. Before he could activate them, Isabella walked into the backyard again.

"Hey Isabella, you want to try our anti-gravity shoes?"

"Sure! But, uh… I was wondering." Isabella started.

"What is it? You need us to make-" but Phineas gets cut off by Isabella.

"No, no! I don't need anything. It's just… uh, how do I say it… I'm just wondering, argh! I'll tell you later." Isabella just waved off.

"You sure?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah."

Phineas just shrugged.

Ferb felt that Isabella needed space. "If you excuse me, I think I need to check up on some things."

"You sure Ferb?" Phineas asked a little bewildered at Ferb's sudden gesture to leave.

He just gave a thumbs up and walked towards the back sliding door. Before he got inside and seeing Phineas wasn't apparently looking, Ferb snuck a wink at Isabella. Isabella smiled back appreciation; now she was alone with Phineas.

Phineas was bewildered by this exchange and after waiting a minute, he prompted, "Umm, Isabella? Are you alright? You've been standing there for a minute with a smile on your face and staring at the tree."

Hearing Phineas snapped Isabella out of her reverie, "Oh, nothing! Just thinking."

"About what?"

Isabella gave a slight pause, "You know there's a new Space Adventure movie coming out tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Hmm… let me ask Ferb."

Phineas didn't wait for a response and shot into the house. It didn't take long for Phineas to find Ferb, who was on the phone.

"Psst! Ferb! Are we going to the Space Adventure movie today?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Alright. I'll let Isabella know that we're not going."

Phineas was already out the back door when Ferb realized the implications of his actions. Ferb wasn't quick enough to intercept Phineas.

"Sorry Isabella, but err… Ferb and I are a little busy today."

Isabella just sighed, "That's ok Phineas."

Seeing Isabella depressed, Phineas responded, "I promise next time Ferb and I will go no matter what."

Clearly this wasn't the response Isabella wanted, but she had to make do with what she had, "Alright." and left the backyard, still obviously depressed.

Phineas just scratched his head, "Umm Ferb? Is there anything wrong with Isabella today? She didn't even try out our invention..."

Ferb just shook his head and walked back inside the house. Phineas just looks back and forth between the directions where Ferb and Isabella went. After a while, Phineas realized they weren't coming back. Scratching his head even more now, he muttered, "What IS wrong with everyone today?!" And promptly, he snaps the anti-gravity shoes and starts an anti-gravity adventure. As Phineas was sitting on a skyscraper, he thought, "To hell with everybody; its summer and nothing is going to change that fact."

**A/N: This is going to be a comparatively short story compared to whatever I'm going to do in the near future. Story was my friend's idea; I just helped shape it. Thanks for reading and expect an update somewhere in between 1-2 weeks.**


End file.
